


The Simplicity of Patricide

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Series: Self-Indulgent Avatar Fanfics [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, No Plot, it's an accident but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Ozai, a former Fire Lord, had escaped.Unfortunately, some idiot servants had slipped up within his earshot.(girl from the tea shop verse)
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Self-Indulgent Avatar Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860883
Kudos: 40





	The Simplicity of Patricide

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fondness for getting Emily accidentally murder someone so this popped up.
> 
> No edit.

Some crazy old guy suddenly jumped into her room through the window and started raving about something like reclaiming the throne.

His mere proximity almost made her skin break out with hives, and Emi Lee had grabbed for the dagger Iroh had gifted her before she turned into a nomad painter. He's familiar is a bad way, and Emily knew what that meant in her last life and it's not gonna be different in this one.

Then he called himself the Phoenix blah blah and she's gonna be a Fire Lord and she might have gotten the message. And context. Because he said father and daughter.

Azula gave the...mental hospital(?) ward a blank stare. "The only fathers I choose to acknowledge is Jesus Christ and God."

"What madness are you spouting about--"

_"Don't test me."_

The only fathers she'll ever acknowledge are ones she's not capable of killing, which are either omniscient god-being-deity-thing or decent mortal fathers.

Clearly, Ozai does not fit the bill.

The candles in her room shifts.

Today of all days, Azula did not enter the palace as Emi Lee, the wandering painter. 

Today of all days, Ozai broke out of the prison.

Azula set her room on fire.

And closed the door.

Just like the last time she was "attacked" she harnessed lightning the moment Ozai stormed out of the room.

The court physician claimed that he was dead in an instant.

Zuko had genuinely worried for his sister, knowing how she'd panic and cry at the drop of a hat if she accidentally hurts even a turtleduck, but instead sees her trying and failing to hide the grim satisfaction that settled on her face like an old veil.

"I didn't mean to."

He doesn't say anything. Not yet.

"I would commend you on how to properly treat shameful wastes of space like our father, but at the same time I wish you had gotten rid of the threat sooner, Zuzu."

What went through Zuko's mind is a gentle speech about not deaths and fathers and different kinds of hurts, but instead what came out of his mouth was:

"He can't bend anymore."

Azula whirls towards him, shock on her face. It was almost endearing if it wasn't in this context.

_"Since when????"_

"Sooooo Aang."

"Yes, Azula?"

"If you can take bending away, does that mean you can give it as well?"

"If yes, you wouldn't need to have a harem to repopulate the world with airbenders quicker, -- oh, but if I find you being an awful father on purpose, Avatar or not I can and will--"

"Your sister mentally scarred Aang."

"That's the price of being friends with Azula. He had been warned."

Uncle Iroh took over the whole "killing your father" speech instead, after Zuko got pulled into the other side of the map concerning politics and a coupe formed by masochists who insist on sucking Ozai's dick.

Or at least, that's how Emi Lee had worded it. Iroh was making that friendly old man face that's hiding his thoughts ran too fast for her to keep up with, but she's pretty sure it has "she's only been in the sea for a few but this is something something crude language."

Joke's on him, she had more than once witnessed Zuko stubbing his toe at the edge of his table, falling on his ass because of his jelly legs after dealing with documents for too long, then said documents smearing with ink. That more than warranted the curse laden rant and Azula had soaked up every insult like a sponge.

And she commemorated it by drawing the exact scene in painstaking detail (to make sure Zuzu would feel too guilty to even try to think of burning it like the cartoon chibi of him...!) and writing the entire rant behind the drawing.

Pretty sure getting yelled at after too many months of being treated like fine china (she's damn _fine_ , that's for sure) was a sign of love. And comfort. Nobody needs to see their own fam as the enemy anymore.

After Iroh's rant, she was sufficiently cowed and guilty about killing, well, someone _else's_ father. Dead!Azula had plenty of feelings about him which were unhealthy and scary and sad and desperate, and Emily didn't like seeing or dealing with shit that wasn't hers in the first place.

Plus, there was vicious satisfaction for Emi Lee to kill the poor girl's abuser. It's an ugly emotion, Iroh had said something about that festering, and love, comfort and safety could help.

In the end of it all, Azula has one thing to say.

"I didn't like him, so I killed him."

Uncle makes that face again. Here we go again.

He wasn't amused when in the middle of the speech, she presents him a perfect sketch of his stern stare, but he _does_ put it in his sleeve ( _why_ there _of all places, you'll_ stink _up my drawing, Uncle--)_ and continued.

Eventually, Azula gives up trying to understand why people are insistent on complicating something as simple as patricide.

The funeral was quiet as hell. Zuko saying flattering stuff about the piece of shit was more painful than funny to watch.

When they burned his body, it somehow got even quieter.

Then a snicker echoed amongst the crowd.

Azula was really thankful that she had a veil. The shaking of her shoulders would probably seem like crying but the knowing looks from certain people assured her that she disappointed.

She's probably the only one who laughed during his funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily!Azula: "Here's a song for Ozai of Fire Nation when I 'heard' he had tragically died...it's called Wearing Yellow To A Funeral."
> 
> Zuko: "NO!!!!"


End file.
